


Humpty Dumpty is King

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eichi is slightly mentioned, From past to present, Gen, Knights-centric, Mama Madara is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: He sat on the wall and he had a great fall.They tried to fix him.The story tackles about Knights' Past till King's Horseback Ride.





	Humpty Dumpty is King

_**Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall** _

At the top of everyone like a stepping stone on their bloodied stature, Knights had fought hundreds of men. Toppling everyone to get on highest of the throne, Tsukinaga Leo was the redeeming king of Knights.

**_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_ **

Being on top means of a never ending dispute and every king has to fight what is left to be the champion. Yet an emperor had intruded the war, an emperor on white and outshines the bloodied king, slipping on his feet - tumbling down to the abyss.

_**All the kings horses and all the kings men** _

His “bishop” and “knight” ran hastily and fearfully to the bloodied king down at the abyss. Heart thumping and silent screams of help not heard by the dead as they swam against the lifeless bodies they had left; everything slowly crumbles down.

_**Couldn’t put Humpty Dumpty together back again.** _

The king’s pride is gone.

Staring blank at the man on white at the highest peak.

He reaches out and growls.

_“I should be the one there...”_

But a dead man should not speak once again.

 

_**Humpty Dumpty stayed broken**_.

He should had reached out to the voices that swam across the dead yet the king chose to crawl away, humiliation and grief was his new embodiment.

Turning over on his chest, his hands gripped the dirty ground pulling his broken self away from the distant wails of his men.

No, he said.

Shut up, he said.

Get away from me, he said.

_“I am not worthy.”_

_**Humpty Dumpty had forgotten.** _

The fallen king kept on gripping the dirty soil, pull ~ pull ~ he tried to sing and crawled his way.

‘Pull~ Pull ~ away~’, he sang but only produced voiceless cracking noise in the dark he had chosen to stay.

‘ Sad ~ Sad~ here he comes’, the fallen king panics and wanted to fasten his pace yet what can a broken man really do?

Nothing.

_**All the kings horses and all the kings men** _

As the tower of pride slowly crumbles down, the left and right hand men struggles with defeat and loss carrying at their backs. Being washed away by the sins, they were never able to run to him.

Bodies had strained them down and drowning with the dead. Gripping on their neck and arms but their eyes kept the fire of saving their king.

_**Waited for Humpty Dumpty to be together again**_.

Their reign had come to an end and slowly decays the once and newly forgotten history.

Showered by mockery and shame had the bishop and knight walked at the dark path endlessly seeking a ray of light shine upon their bloodied and grim state.

Walked with shame on their backs they had tried to wash the sins sticking on their skins; clean themselves for the sake of living; renew themselves; praying for a new future and soon with their king once again.

 

_**Humpty Dumpty picked up pieces.** _

The fallen and the broken was a lifeless man.

The fallen and the broken had stop his wailing and acted as one of the dead.

_“It suits me anyways.”_

The fallen and the broken heeds for a true end.

The fallen and the broken was still at the least shown mercy by the gods and was found by a lone “hero”.

**_Humpty Dumpty had feet and arms._ **

The lone “hero” pranced around him, picked up the broken’s pieces and sticked it to it’s rightful place.

Was he even a hero? A savior? Or someone who just wanted to move?

_**All what Humpty Dumpty has emptiness.** _

He was fixed yet he will always be the fallen King and the unworthy.

Crawled away from his men and left them on the state of destruction. Ran away to hide from the looming shame, guilt, failure and pain.

He left them to nothingness yet nothingness had stayed within him.

And all what Humpty Dumpty wants is ending.

The lone “hero” took the fallen king’s cold and soiled hands and has a peculiar face, the fallen had describe. Lips had stretched on the lone’s face.

Ah, it’s called ‘smile’.

The lone “hero” pulls him on his feet yet the fallen king staggers on his own.

_“Let’s go home.”_ , the lone “hero” stated.

The fallen king stared at him for a long time.

_“What home? I am nothing and have nothing.”_

He shooked his head as a reply and looked him in the eyes as it continues to sparkle with hope.

_“They kept on living as they await of their king.”_

The fallen did not liked it. The fallen felt bubbles of madness in his heart.

_“BUT WHY! THEY SHOULD HAVE LEFT! THEY SHOULD HAVE GONE AWAY AND FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING!”_

**_Standing too long Humpty Dumpty runs back to them._ **

The Fallen and the unworthy have came back from the dead, heaps of breath coming out from him as he runs back.

It should have ended.

It should have been forgotten.

He staggers on his blood stained path looking for a light that will guide him to them.

_ “Yet why have you stayed to this unworthy me?” _

 

**_Humpty Dumpty shouts songs._ **

Death is my sentence, guilt is my karma and shame is my path.

However...

Sentence was renewed to redemption, karma was turned over to hope and path was cleaned to new beginnings.

**_Humpty Dumpty had fought._ **

But why have the heavens brought upon me back to the men I hold dear.

Blind me with your light and burn me with your heat as you had kept me alive till the day death have appointed me.

**_All the kings horses and the kings men_ **

Yells upon the king.

Save the king.

Come back to us my king.

_**Welcomed Humpty Dumpty, their king back again.** _

The Fallen King and the unworthy had his crown back.

The Bishop resides back to his rightful place beside his king.

The Knight have leaned back to his rightful haven.

The Queen have been added to serve the rightful man.

The Rook have found his new seat he calls “home”.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written before Monochrome Checkmate so it’s kind of different from the canon story of Knights. //bows 
> 
> This un-beta really sorry for the wrong grammars as well
> 
> I love Knights; I need salvation from them.
> 
> Shoutout to @aitoo_kunn from twitter who gave me this idea <3
> 
> EDIT: I added this to one of my on going series Heart Beats


End file.
